Total Drama: Haven's Adventure
by PeanutandCashew
Summary: Another season of Total Drama! But this year is different. There is a new camper that goes by Haven Nichols. She's a 17 year old girl ready to compete for the million dollars. In this season, it's the Furious Ferrets vs. the Devious Dingoes. Haven has to deal with love triangles, frenemies and even manipulation. Will Haven have the willpower to win this competition?
1. The Beginning

"Welcome campers to Total Drama Island…two!"Chris, our host holds up two fingers. I feel out casted as we all await on the dock for Chris's commands. Everyone has been on this show before, some multiple times. Dakota couldn't come back due to her…conditions, they had to pick another person and that happened to be me. "This year we shall have the Furious Ferrets and the Devious Dingoes!" He introduces the teams. "All of you guys should be aware of how the game is played so I'm not really going to go over it." He looks to Lindsay who looks slightly confused. "Chef and I will be assigning everyone to different teams. Once you know your team, you can battle for beds! Ferrets get Cabin Chef and Dingoes get Cabin Chris, the coolest one." He smirks. "Let's begin!" Everyone seemed to form a line and you can hear Chris telling each member which team they belonged to. I begin to see people running for their cabins and then I look behind me. I'm near the end! I'll never find a good bed in time, is there a possibility I might have to sleep on the floor?! "…Ferret!" Chris points at Harold. Harold cheers silently and grabs his duffel bag to run to the hills for his bed. The person in front of me is next. "Hmmm…Mike, DINGO!" Mike nods and picks up his suitcase and walks casually with Zoey to Dingo. I step forward and Chris rubs his chin. "I've never seen you before…"

"I'm Haven Nichols, the new cast member." I say to remind him. He snaps his fingers.

"Oh yeah…great." He says not enthusiastically. "Well…hmm…Ferret! Sorry, new members can't get the cool cabins." He nudges me. I sigh and pick up my rather heavy suitcase. I begin to walk up the hill towards Cabin Chef. The suitcase handle is cutting off my circulation so I drop it back on the ground just to wheel it.

"Need help?" I look up and it's Alejandro. That's just what I needed. Alejandro, a strong, manipulative player to start off at me for elimination.

"I got this." I begin to drag it through the grass which doesn't work quite as well.

"Seems like you're struggling…" He teases me as he proceeds to follow me.

"I'm fine; it was just cutting off my circulation." I pick it up again and begin to walk faster. "Don't you have to get to your bed?"

"Eh, I can figure it out." Alejandro must be on team Ferret too. "So, what's your name?" He tries to start up another conversation.

"Haven Nichols." I say as I make it up the porch steps. Alejandro skips ahead and holds open the door. "Thanks." I get inside and rest my suitcase down to see that I was right, basically every bed was already taken. In our team we have Duncan, Harold, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Courtney, Noah and Geoff. That means Zoey, Mike, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, Cameron, Scott, Bridgette and Heather are on Team Dingo.

"There is a free spot here." Beth taps the upper bunk to her bed. She must have seen the terror in my eyes. I bring myself and my suitcase over to her, give her a grin and place my suitcase on top bunk to claim.

"Hey, where's my spot?" Duncan drops his duffel army bag. He was the last teammate to come through. Courtney launches off the top bunk of her bed and walks over to him.

"You have to be quick on your feet." She teases him, I see him becoming pink in the cheeks.

"Harold, give me your bed." Duncan distracts himself from Courtney's lust. Harold looks up from his comics and sighs as he gives up his somewhat comfortable bed for the floor. Suddenly, a speaker enters the room and its Chris commanding us to meet outside the cafeteria for our first team challenge. We all walk outside and I try to find a spot to fit in. Luckily, Beth has officially let me become her friend because she takes my wrist and drags me to a good clearing to see.

"Campers, your first challenge is a race!" I hear the groans already. "A partner race." This time, I'm the only one groaning. Chris stares at me with squinting eyes. "Are you done, Haven?" I realize that all eyes are now on me as I'm being recognized as the newbie. I blush and look down at my shoes. Chris clears his throat. "Anyways...you and your partner must race around the island avoiding dangers that Chef and I have prepared just for you! After finding three clues that are scattered around the island, you must take the last clue and swim across to the tugboat we have out. The first one there gets a nice meal for tonight, they will be unable to become eliminated tonight and their team doesn't have to go through elimination!" Who would want to be my partner? I look around frantically when Chris begins again. "Everyone will get an assigned partner." He goes around and begins assigning people partners. Some look fine with the person they get, others look a little pissed.

"Haven I assign you to the very appealing, Noah!" He announces. I look over to see him sitting far off reading a book. Are you kidding me? I walk over to my partner.

"Hey partner. We kind of need to get ready to race around the island so..." He holds up a finger to shush me and flips the page. "Look, it's going to start in a few so could we.." He does it again. I sigh loudly to irritate him on purpose then I sit next to him. He closes the book a moment later and places it in his bag.

"Woo, let's do this." He says sarcastically. I get up and he follows me to the starting line.

"Ready...set...go!" Chris waves a red flag. Everyone starts to run...except Noah. I turn around to see him casually walking towards me. I stop running and stare at him with disbelief.

"Noah! We're losing!" I call over to him. "Come on!" He finally reaches me and stops.

"Racing isn't my thing." He says placing his hands in a folded position.

"Neither is me kicking someone's ass, now let's move!" I slap his arm and start to run again. I look back and Noah is following my lead. He catches up to me and makes it farther ahead than me. He puts his hand in a tree and gets out a piece of paper. I stop to breathe and get myself in control. "How did you find that so fast?"

"I was in the back reading when I notice in the distance Chef hiding the papers. I'm not stupid you know." He rolls his eyes. He begins off again in a completely different direction. I follow him and I start to feel stupid as he keeps finding and figuring out the clues quickly. We have the third one and now it's time to swim. He leaves his bag on the shore and takes off his shirt. He hops and begins to swim like a pro. I meanwhile stay back. I forgot my swimsuit, I can't do this! I don't even like lakes with sharks in them. Noah is now the one shouting for me to hurry. I sigh and get in with all my clothes and I paddle my arms and legs to him. He was a better swimmer (Obviously because he seems to be better at everything currently than I am.)

"There's the boat!" I point it out right in front of us.

"No way." Noah sarcastically comments. We get onto the boat and disappointment hits us. One other partner pair is here. Just when we thought we had won. It was Zoey and Mike.

"Sorry Ferrets." Chris smirks at us. I felt really tired all of a sudden. It just hit me how much running and swimming we did for nothing. Chris gets out the megaphone and announces to the other groups that are beginning to swim that it was all over and that the dingoes have won. "See you Ferrets at elimination." Noah squints his eyes at me.

"What?" I whisper before getting back into the water to swim back with him.

"Now we might be eliminated because we were so close. Great, if I would've known we were going to suck, I would've not have found the last clue so quickly." He complains. I feel disappointed in myself and for my team. If I didn't slow our pair down, we could've won. Now it's time to face my team mates in elimination.


	2. Mountaineering Ferrets

I feel the campfire crackle flicks of fire towards me. Chris will soon come out to our group and tell us the tallies. I feel the pressure from the other campers. I've barely known these campers for a full day so of course I vote at random to Harold. I know I'm on the line because I was the one to slow down Noah and because I'm the newbie of this place. Losing me wouldn't be a mistake. Chris emerges from the dark with Chef next to him. He clears his throat. "Chef and I have seen the votes and here are the ever so lovely marshmallows!" Chef pulls out a plate of white fluff that determine who says and who goes. Chris doesn't hesitate calling out names. I stick close to Beth because she seems to be the only person willing to be my company. "….Noah!" Chef throws one to him. Noah nonchalantly catches it, puts it in his mouth and flips the next page to his book. The final three have come. It was Beth, Harold and me. I personally didn't know how they did but I found out later they were a pair at the challenge. "…Beth!" Beth claps her hands and catches the marshmallow right into her mouth. The anxiety is getting to me as my palms sweat and I start biting my lip. "The final camper to be sent home tonight…." I look around to see people watching us two but especially me. "….not Haven!" A marshmallow bounces off my head and hits the ground. "Sorry Harold, the dock of shame a waits!" Harold looks sadly to the ground and gets up. You hear some people echo some form of goodbye but all I notice is the way he looks at me. I have been chosen to stay, not him. Harold is led to the dock of shame by Chef and Chris tells us we can go back to the cabins.

"We were both lucky tonight." Beth begins to talk to me on the way back. From what I've learned about Beth, she seems like a safe choose for me to stick with.

"Yeah, it was my fault our team lost." I sigh.

"You did really well! I heard some of the campers talking about you during the challenge…" I feel myself get hot in the face, just what I needed to know. "It was mostly just Alejandro and Duncan though." They were a pair too.

"Thanks…" I murmur as I head into the cabin. My legs ached and I knew my bed was going to be a nice place to rest. I look up though from my tired eyes to see Alejandro in my bed. "What the…" He opens one eye.

"Whoops, is this…your bed?" He smirks.

"Yeah…." I feel myself blush. I hear Courtney lean up and sigh. She looks over to Alejandro then back to me.

"Alejandro, just give her back her bed." Alejandro looks over to her then to me. He jumps down and walks over to me.

"…Only because she's a sweet girl." He lifts up my chin with his finger then twists away leaving me the scent of his cologne. I march past him and hop back into my bed which now smelt like more of his cologne. I don't really remember anything else because soon I was sound asleep.

"Haven…Haven!" I feel someone nudging me. My natural reaction would've been to shrug it away and roll over to sleep in but I remembered I was in a game and I didn't want to be late for anything. I lean up and stretched. Only people in the cabin were us and Courtney who was shifting through her bag. "We were going to shower, I didn't know if you needed to for the day or…"

"Oh, thanks." I get up and go through my suitcase to find some jean capris, a simple red tank and my undergarments. All three of us headed off to the latrines to wash up.

"Cody is soooo romantic!" Sierra was in here before us so of course the whole time we heard at least something about him. "He and I would make a perfect couple!"

"So would Alejandro and Haven!" Beth exclaims. I stop washing my hair and turn to her. Her face turns a light shade of red. "I didn't mean to say that out loud…" I wonder who else was thinking that.

"Yeah Haven, what's up with you two?" Courtney teases. She giggles and shrugs it off. "I'm just kidding. No one ever wants to be with him. He's a manipulative jerk that only cares about winning…he doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants which is the cash prize." Courtney squeezes her loofa a bit harshly and looks up from her episode.

"Courtney has past feelings with him…" Beth whispers.

"NO I DON'T." She exclaims but you could read her face and it says otherwise. I get out and begin to dry off and get dressed. We all then walk into the cafeteria together. It feels like high school, everyone judging you as you pick your spot to sit. Luckily I made some new friends so we stuck together on one end of the table. Suddenly I feel someone's presence around me and they plop next to me. I look up from my questionable food to see it was Noah.

"Hello." He sighs and begins to eat his food. I stare at Beth across the table and she nods her head in a approving way.

"I thought you hated me?" I ask him. He stops eating and looks to me.

"You have the right to think that and you're right, but you seem to be LESS annoying then these other primates." He disses everyone.

"Aw, little Noah has a crush…" Duncan taunts as he sits next to Courtney. Courtney jabs a finger into his gut and Duncan bends over to recover.

"Immature Idiot." Noah rolls his eyes and takes out another book, how many books did he bring with him? Geoff comes over sitting next to Duncan across from me.

"So, Haven. We haven't really gotten to know you yet, tell us about yourself." He smiles and sips his water. Everyone around me is looking at me, waiting. I didn't really know I was this interesting to be honest.

"Well, I'm Haven Nichols. I'm 17 years old and I'm from Toronto. I have three younger siblings and my parents are divorced. I came on here because I didn't want to waste my summer." I pick up my milk to drink.

"Summer here is going to rock!" Geoff shouts, pumping his fists in the air. After lunch we got some free time before the next challenge. I wanted to go swimming when Courtney pulls me away to a quiet area.

"Haven, I have a secret plan to win this next challenge. I was listening to Chef and Chris talk in the kitchen while you guys were eating. Apparently this challenge has something to do with rock climbing." I groan and roll my eyes. "But with the entire team strapped together like a caterpillar. We all have to work together for us to win. Now when we elect captain, you have to vote for me. I can lead us to victory."

"Great, this is fabulous!" I sarcastically state. Rock climbing sounded like hell right now. " I guess I'll vote for you as captain but I don't know how this is going to work out…"

"Just trust me! You don't have enough confidence and in this game you need it! Now the real plan I have is for the rest of this show. We got to carry ourselves to the end. I trust you enough to go through with this." I nod and listen. "Just stick with me and we can make it through."

"I guess…" My feelings about Courtney were neutral until this point. I've seen her in other seasons. She seems manipulative herself but there was something nice about her too.

We agreed on the plan and she walks off. I begin to head off to go swimming. I wore my red bikini and my hair in a ponytail. I wave my feet around in the water as I sit on the edge of the dock. There seems to be a weird feeling my stomach like someone was close to me. Then that's when I feel myself get pushed and I end up struggling in the water. I got to the surface and began to cough. I see the figure and it's Scott.

"What the fuck?" I say irrationally. He smirks and bends down.

"Whoops, my bad." He covers his mouth with his hand and chuckles. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sure you did." I squint my eyes. "Can you leave me alone?" Why did Scott do this to me? Oh yeah, because he picks on everyone.

"Sorry, I can't. It's time for next challenge…oh look, you're all wet…" I get out and turn to leave as he laughs at his own jokes. I then turn back around and push him into the water. I skip away like I was purely innocent.

I just had a few minutes to get dressed before the next challenge began. I slip into jean shorts, a plain white tee and into sneakers. I brush out my hair and braid it on the side. When I get back out, everyone turns to see me. I was late for the instructions.

"Haven, would you like to join us?" Chris says sarcastically. I feel embarrassed as I joined the crowd. "Today's challenge is rock climbing!" I hear people groaning but I already knew it was going to be this. "Your team will be sectioned into groups of 4 unless we have an extra then a group of 4 and 5. You guys must make it to the top of Mount Wawanakwa. The first group to make it to the top gets invincibility and their team will be saved from elimination!" We began to walk to the mountain on the other side of the island. When we get there he begins to break us into groups.

"Alejandro, Duncan, Haven and Geoff. The other part will be Sierra, Courtney, Cody and Noah." He cuts us in half. The crew of the show begins to strap us to the equipment and to each other. Geoff was leading, Duncan was in the middle with me and Alejandro was last. We get ready to climb and the whistle blows. Geoff doesn't take long to begin to climb. We all follow suit. It wasn't as easy as you might think. Almost every step I slipped. If I fell, my entire team would crash to the ground in pain.

"Haven, stop dragging your feet." Duncan complains. "Every time you slip, it pulls me down."

"Sorry that I'm not a professional rock climber!" I exclaim in anger. The challenge of finding space for my hands and feet has gotten me frustrated. All of a sudden something was tugging on my pants. I stop climbing unlike Duncan and Geoff to see something was catching them. "Wait!" I call but they don't stop. Alejandro catches up to me and sees the problem.

"Guys!" He shouts way louder than me. They stop and turn. I try my hardest to untangle myself but I was stuck. "Let me try." He sees me struggle. He reaches his free hand over to tug my pants away from where it got stuck. Suddenly, a loud rip hits the air and my shorts were ripped on the side. "I'm so-"

"Let's go!" I ignore him and my shorts and we begin to climb at a faster pace. I didn't need to slow down my group again. I feel the sweat burn my eyes as I work hard to make it to the top. We almost make it to the top when I hear Alejandro call to me. I focus my concentration from climbing to him to see him tangling. I reach my hand as far as I can and he grabs it. I use all my energy to pull him back up to the line and we continue. We make it to the top finally and Duncan pulls me and Alejandro up. We race over to Chris and we see no one else.

"Congratz Ferrets, you guys have won!" We all cheer for each other. We had to wait for the others to make it up and the other team didn't look too happy. "Everyone can go back down and wait for eliminations."


End file.
